


The Coloring Book: The little things mean a lot

by itismesee



Series: The Family You Create Universe [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Cuddles, F/M, Foggy is great, Frank needs a hug, Gift Giving, It Finally Happens, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Sexual Age Play, Presents, Protective Natasha Romanov, They all need hugs, They talk, support network
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: Matt makes friends!Frank learns things!Steve has planted the seeds.Matt and Frank have been teaming up with the avengers more and more. Matt hates the debriefing so he hides with his friends and plays games. Things are learned, friends made, and exploration is a good thing!
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Family You Create Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Coloring Book: The little things mean a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Matt could not express how much he hated debriefs. He was better at team-ups now, hell it was fun to do team-ups. Made for less work and he got to show off and it had the added bonus of Foggy being less likely to stay up worrying. He like the Defender team-ups the best because there was less chance of dealing with injuries afterward. Frank said it was because due to the fact they followed the handbook.

  
Matt was still a little pissed Frank had really printed out several ‘how to handle Red team-ups’ booklets and PASSED THEM OUT. He didn’t speak to Frank for a whole day. It still annoyed him but it wasn’t like Frank would go farther and he did apologize. It also helped that most people laughed in Frank’s face and joked about Frank to Matt. Not about Matt needing a ‘how-to’ book.

  
However, the Avenger’s loved rule books and that meant debriefs. Mandatory debriefs. Frank the good soldier he was accepted this and would not let Matt fade into the night. In fact tonight Matt had been pretty much dragged. Well, he would call it dragged; Frank would call in forced cuddling to a secondary location. Either way, he was released upon reaching the Avenger’s communal lounge where he chose to slink into a dark corner trying to not be bored out of his mind.

  
He zoned out trying to edge out of the meeting as much as he could. It wasn’t like he had much to say, the action was over and it went well. Now he was just bored, tired, and did he mention bored?

  
Apparently, he wasn’t the one. The Black Widow (call me Nat already Matthew) was sitting on the floor with Hawkeye (cline? No Clint) and Bucky Barnes aka the winter soldier. They all seem to be help building a simple tower? But then they started to take it apart one by one, taking turns? When it fell due to Clint’s poor judgment on a middle section Matt was able to recognize it was the game Jenga.

  
Well, it wasn’t like Matt had anything else to do. They weren’t apart of the boring meeting and it just might be fun. So he walked over and asked if he could join.

  
The amount of surprise in everyone’s heartbeat- including those at the meeting table was laughable. Matt’s nighttime persona must have carried more weight than he realized if they thought it strange for him to join in a game with others on the team. But if it got him out of dealing with all the boring talk he could live with a ruined reputation. They made room for him and Matt crossed his legs and enjoyed his time.

  
“How are you so good at this?” Matt smiled; he was starting to like Clint more. Clint enjoyed filling the silence with observations and accidental humor.

  
“How are you so bad at this?” He got a soft shot in the arm for that and did his best not to fall over giggling.

  
They had been playing on teams and even with Clint on his team, they were able to win last round. Now it was just him against Clint and it was getting close. Most sections were two and a few were balanced on one. Bucky and Nat were betting on how many turns were left.

  
He was pretty darn sure he could get Clint to mess up if not just win with pure talent. He just needed to concentrate. It was easy to block out all the sounds from the outside, even the meeting just a few feet away to listen to the structure when he tapped his hand on the soft carpet.

  
“Dude you are toast.” Bucky patted Clint’s shoulder in sympathy only to have it thrown off as Matt pulled out the second bottom section, letting the structure rest on one block and setting it delicately on the top.

  
“I think I might be too old to compete with you kids.” Clint’s voice was so dramatic Matt found himself laughing, which lead to Clint laughing and knocking over the tower.

  
“Awww Jenga!”

  
\- - -

  
Frank always had his eye on Matt, maybe he was a lovesick fool or he knew his boy was attracted to danger and that made it necessary or both. Either way, he apparently was looking too much if Captain America felt the need to comment.

  
The debrief was coming to an end and there had been a few good notes he would pass onto Red later. But now everyone seemed to be focused on Matt and Clint’s battle of Jenga. It was funny to watch them try so hard. Frank had learned that never to cross Red in competition the hard way.

  
It was good he was joining in with the others. Matt tended to need space after missions, an escape. At home that usually means Frank could sneak in a cuddle with some music or shows but more often it was his ‘treasure box’. Frank was able to settle into the meeting after he noticed Matt come forth from the shadows to play games with the others also escaping from the meeting.

  
“Excuse me if I overstep here Frank but…is Matt a little?” Frank would never quite get over his childhood crush on Captain America (call me Steve). So he wasn’t always conversational but this question gave him pause. Little? Red is pretty tall. Sure he was on the skinny side of things but he never heard someone called ‘a little’. Maybe it was a new slang term? Could Cap really be more ‘hip’ with the kids than he was even with years in the ice?

  
“Sorry, sir. A little what?” Well, apparently he made Cap blush. Fuck what did Frank do? Matt would never let him live it down he was sure.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry. There are a few terms. I’m not quite sure I know all of them? ABDL, little, age player, age regressor? I’m sure there are others but…” Oh, Frank was done. There was a sheepish grin. He would melt. He was in a committed relationship, stop ogling Frank.

  
“I guess I don’t know much about it either. What makes you think that?” Yeah Frank, go all curious. Fuck. What if this was a sex thing? He really hoped Matt wasn’t paying attention.

  
“Just that usually it is just the littles of our group that play and then Clint. He doesn’t like to play as a little but he still finds it fun as a big. Sometimes he babysits Natasha and Bucky for me.”

  
Babysits? The confusion must have shown on his face because he ended up in a very educational conversation and resources sent to his email.

  
\- - -

  
Matt left that night happy as can be. Frank knew because Matt had no hesitation in winding himself around Frank and didn’t balk when Frank lifted him up to carry Matt the last flight of stairs. He even giggled and wiggled his feet. Frank decided not to question it this time and just enjoyed how carefree Matthew was that evening.

  
When Frank came to bed that night he pulled Matt into his arms still giggly, tucking his cold nose into Frank’s neck.

  
“Good night, Hmm?”, Matt hummed back all warm and sleepy. Honestly, this was Frank’s favorite time. When he just got to hold his darling; Matt was rarely ever truly relaxed even in sleep. Every view nights he would or sometimes could get Matt to relax. He was a resistant little shit, even if Frank just wanted to spoil him a bit. Heaven forbid he takes a break from brooding once a week!

  
Matt's nose now warmed seemed to signal his ability to speak. Frank never really understood why Matt was so quiet. It was like he locked himself into his head for eighty percent of the day, and Frank really just longed to hear- to hold some of that weight Matthew held.

  
“It was better than debriefing…” He tucked his face closer to Frank’s collarbone, not unlike a cat.

  
“I like them…It was nice to play games. Would you hate if I escape debriefs with them or would that bother you?” Oh, he was tucking his head down now. Frank felt himself release a big sigh and regret it as Matt tensed.

  
He rubbed Matt’s back in deep circles, “Of course I don’t mind. It’s not like I can force you to and besides it was cute.”

  
Matt sat up a bit to turn his face towards Frank’s, “Cute?”

  
Frank let their noses touch, “Yes. Cute.”

  
Matthew rolled his eyes and Frank chuckled, tucking Matt into his side for the night. He was going to enjoy this cuddle while it lasted.

  
\---

  
In the morning Captain Rogers sent several web links to Frank’s phone. He looked them over and decided that with Matty with his cowlick humming as he made omelets didn’t need questions. He got to enjoy the morning with Frank instead. No need to create a crisis before breakfast after all.

  
When the next team-up happened Frank made sure to push Matt away from the debrief table right away and as subtly as possible but hard enough that he knew that was exactly what Frank was doing. So he wouldn’t worry about Frank really being okay with him hiding from the meeting.

  
He was not letting that get in the way of cuddle time that night. Also, it was just too sad to let Matt think Frank was anything but happy that Matt was seeking out something and people he liked. Frank was completely on board with Foggy’s mission of heart eyes against puppy dog eyes.

  
\---

  
Matt was relieved that Frank pushed him towards the group who was back on the floor working on a puzzle. It was nice that he didn’t have to ask Frank, he always worried if he was annoying him but if he didn’t the thoughts would just circle around and around until he did ask. He was going to cuddle the fuck out of Frank tonight; Frank deserved it. He wouldn’t even complain about how it was too hot of a night to cuddle- just make sure to blast the A/C for the night.

  
He was surprised that they didn’t even wait for him to ask to join, Bucky had already moved and patted the space on the floor of next to him.

  
“Matt! Come sit next to me, we have this puzzle out- Sorry it isn't braille or tactile.”

  
Matt waved his hand, “That’s okay; I can get a good understanding by just feeling around. What areas should I work on?”

  
Natasha giggled as Matt wiggled his fingers and let her shoulder bump into his thighs, she was laid out on her stomach. Even though her hair was up in a bun, some of it was flying free and it felt nice.

  
They directed him to the lower portion closest to him and he started searching for something that would have two sides in order to find a good picture of what kind of piece he should look for among the scattered portions. It was relaxing and methodical. He got so wrapped up in finding those for his section he tuned out of the light conversation around him, letting it wash over him until it was just a light buzz.

  
Captain Rogers- now it is ‘Steve!’ moved to sit next to Frank as the Sam took over this meeting going over what did and didn’t work for dealing with a new drug being used in combat. Frank was paying attention because of Matt and aerosol drugs? Bad combo but it wasn’t like he couldn’t multi-task when Steve wanted to have a chat! Frank really needed to get over his crush, Matt would eventually see even if he was distracted most meetings and tease him to no end or worse cut cuddle time.

  
“So were you able to read all that sent you? Find any of it useful?”

  
Oh dear, his smile was blinding.

  
Speak Frank Speak!

  
“oh…uh… Yeah”, Frank swallowed “Yes I did. It was nice to know…I didn’t bring it up with Red.”

  
Frank took a sip of his water avoiding eye contact.

  
“It’s not any of my business but I am curious of the reason why-if you feel comfortable sharing that is.”

  
Frank looked over and watched Matt light up upon finding that his piece did indeed fit. Frank found himself smiling as he turned back.

  
“A few reasons I suppose. Matt tends to obsess, has trauma like most of us. He would worry about it being silly or something of the sort. Besides who knows if he would like it if he even truly does it without realizing it? I rather let it sit for a while see if it something before making it something.”

  
Steve nodded, “If it was? How would you feel about it- being a part of it?”

  
It was a fair question, “I guess I would be happy to have another thing that made him happy. I don’t know if I would want to join the child side of things, but I do like taking care of him. It would just be another way I could- it would be more of a question if he would let me.”

  
Steve held a little smirk at Frank’s comment, “I see. Either way, let me know your findings.”

  
They turned back to the meeting as Clint tapped Matt to hand him a piece, “Here buddy, I think this goes on your side.”

  
Matt thanked him quietly and fit it into place in the same breath and continued in silence. After a few moments, Bucky and Nat fought over who got to put in the piece.

  
“I found it!” Bucky was right it was in his section of scattered bits, apparently, he was working on the flowers. The picture was supposed to be a field with flowers, mountains, and horses. But this piece had a bit of horse which was Natasha’s section.

  
“But it is my horse! Clinnnntttt!” Matt was surprised that they were being so whiny over a puzzle but he kept to himself choosing to keep his head down and in his section until they resolved the issue.

  
“All right, I’m the oldest and I’m deciding because you both are being whiny give the piece to Matthew. He is the only one behaving honestly. What do you say, Matt? Will you put it in its place before these two wrestle for it?”

  
Bucky held out the piece for him and Natasha tapped the area for him to place it. Matt a bit embarrassed nodded and did it quickly.

  
Matt heard Clint’s neck click as he tilted it to the side, “Hey Matty, you are really quite there. You okay?”

  
He was just getting reabsorbed into the puzzle; there was only about fifty pieces left. The question left him in a little bit of a jumble. So he just nodded, giving a quick smile. Thankfully they left him alone continuing their conversation. Although both Bucky and Natasha did seem to lean more into his space touching Matt’s leg and shoulders consistently. It was nice, letting their warmth seep into his skin. It was making his sleepy.

  
When Frank came up Bucky was placing the last piece and Matt let his hand smooth over the board in satisfaction.

  
“Ready Darln’?”, Matt felt himself melt a bit at Frank’s soft voice.

  
He felt the air shift in a movement from Clint and Frank whispered, “Incoming” just as Clint pulled him into a light hug.

  
“I’m glad we got to hang out with you buddy. See you next time yeah?”

  
Matt nodded with a small smile before another whispered “incoming” and being trapped this time from Bucky, “I like playing with you. We need to hang out more.”

  
Matt knew he was blushing and ducked his head a bit but made sure he was still smiling even if he didn’t trust himself not to stumble over words.

  
This time he was ready for Natasha, but she came in slower, whispering before Frank had a chance, “Hug okay?”

  
Matt made sure to direct his smile to her as he nodded. She wiggled the closest of them and Matt was happy to have an excuse to touch her hair again. It smelled of mint shampoo like Foggy’s. He would have to tell Foggy that, he would get a kick out of it.

  
“You’ll come play again, yeah? It’s more fun when you play with us.”

  
“Promise.”, He whispered it into her hair.

  
Matt would not cry but he almost could. It was so nice to know they liked him too, to feel welcomed. They were already teammates, but to also be friends was something Matt rarely felt like he could have. After all those hugs Matt wasn’t sure he wanted to stop being close and he found himself finding glued to Frank’s side the whole way home. Which if Frank’s heart had anything to say about it was something he absolutely loved.

  
Matt did end up spending most of his time with them during meetings only once did Frank dare tear him away and it was only to take him home to rest after being stabbed in the thigh. Even then Frank was tempted to let Matt stay and just stitch him up while they played some board game or another.

  
Instead, they went home and Frank held Matt on the floor as he held his figures from the ‘treasure box’ as Nelson called it. Frank called it Matt’s fiddle box trying to be sensitive, but it was labeled as such in big boxy rainbow letters and in neat printed Braille lettering too. Foggy had put on some cartoon, a dinosaur movie because Matt picked out the dinosaur figures to mess around with that night.

  
“It a theme Frank! We need a theme for a night like this! I’m going to write a dinosaur story for my niece and I need inspiration, man.”

  
Frank let his chin rest on Matt's head, watching Matt’s long graceful fingers map out the figures going over the textures humming if he found a texture he particularly liked. Sometimes If Matt was feeling quiet and particularly comfortable he would bring Frank’s hand to feel the texture he liked, sharing it with him before setting the figure back into the little scene. Tonight’s set up was made in a mountain created by a blanket arranged to have peaks and valleys where the dinosaurs seemed to be traveling. 

  
It was way more entertaining than the stupid movie anyway. It wasn’t just because Frank got a rare look into Matt’s mind and got to cuddle at the same moment. He wondered, Matt tended to get quiet around the others too when they were playing and he was pretty much playing now too. Frank was starting to really analyze such moments. He wasn’t sure if he was just observing or preparing for some unknown conversation on the subject. He was tempted to find a moment to speak to Nelson about it, to help keep his foot out of his mouth with Matty, but it didn’t feel right to not at least try to talk to Matt first. It was after all centered on him quite a bit.

  
He poked Matt in the side a bit and Matt poked him back, “Hey… I know this time is special, but I was just wondering no plans or anything just thinking yah know?”

  
Nelson stopped writing. Shit. Okay stay soft Frank, no worries, heart don’t freak out okay?

  
Matt nodded still moving figures around. Good still relaxed, not anxious.

  
“I guess I wonder if there was anyone else you would feel comfortable showing or using the box around? Like Natasha or Bucky?”

  
Matt’s movement slowed and he pulled one of the figures, a t-rex to his face touching it to his lips thinking. While he thought he noticed Nelson side-eyeing him from the opposite side of the couch. Well, it looks like he would be talking to Nelson during lunch tomorrow.

  
Matt tapped the figure to his lips and almost mumbled, “Maybe.”

  
“Oh?” Frank always tried to prompt Matt but got only a nod before he started moving figures again. They were climbing to the highest peak of Blanket Mountain now.

  
Nelson wasn’t glaring at him so Frank thought he could risk one more direct question, “Any conditions that would make it a yes? Or is that maybe a not sure maybe?”

  
Matthew tilted his head to face Frank, not letting go of the figures still though.

  
“I think if…” Frank settled in giving Matt all the time he needed to get the words out. It was quite a pause because Matt felt the need to repeat the start.

  
“I think if they liked it too, like had their own like Foggy and Candy or wanted to see yeah, but otherwise I like it just like this.”

  
Frank nodded, “Makes sense, thank you.”

  
Matthew now satisfied gave Frank a peck on the lips and went back to his figures. Frank turned to Nelson who nodded blank-faced then returned to his story.

  
“Matt, I got my dinosaur stuck in a mud pit. Which is better? Pulling him out by tying vines to his tale or holding onto a sick in his mouth and being pulled out that way? “

  
“Second is more realistic and requires strength on both the dinosaur and the cave child.”

  
“Oooo! Good point Matty! I’m so glad I asked you!”

  
Matt smiled and wiggled a little when praised. Frank made sure to give him an extra squeeze.

  
\---

  
The next night Matt came to the briefing even though he wasn’t at the mission, Frank suggested he could just meet him there after Frank helped Barton and Steve with a Hydra base. Matt was more than happy to show up a bit early so that he could hang out with his friends.

  
It was quieter without the whole crowd for the briefing there, and Matt thought maybe it was quieter because Clint was gone too. Sam was there this time, which made Matt a little nervous. Usually, Sam was running the meetings as the acting Cap, so this was the first time he really interacted with him. It was ridiculous but he hoped Sam wasn’t mad that he skipped the meetings so much, the others did too after all.

  
Sam was the first to greet him as he took a tray of muffins out of the oven, “Hey Murdock! The rest of them are set up in the living room, they had the artistic bug and are coloring on the floor. Soon ya’ll should have some delicious muffins too!”

  
Matt said his thanks and made his way to the rest of them, Natasha beat Bucky and grabbed Matt to pull him next to her. Apparently, they found these cool Disney coloring books and she was going to give him a princess page out of hers if he wanted but there were a lot of different books he could choose from.

  
He gave her a smile and declined, “I rather use blank paper if you don’t mind”. He didn’t want to ruin any of their pages, it’s not like he could see the lines. He tried to be gentle, not wanting Natasha to feel bad about not realizing but the room got deathly quiet and Bucky shoved Natasha silently.

  
Sam broke the silence and started handing out muffins, “Here Matt Bucky told me you cinnamon right? Oh and here is some blank paper for you.” Matt nodded taking the muffin and holding it in his mouth to accept the paper from Sam.

  
The chatter restarted; apparently, Sam was trying a new recipe and need opinions. Matt commented on the notes he tasted in the muffin but didn’t really feel like offering much of an opinion. Thankfully the others knew him to be a quiet person and didn’t prompt him to speak more. The muffins were quite good, a bit too sweet for his taste but he liked that they were fluffy with bits of crumbles of cinnamon spread within it.

  
Natasha handed him her best crayons, they were the kind that you could turn and have more crayons come out like a mechanical pencil. He made sure to smile at her so she would know he wasn’t upset. He set them between him and her, “Let’s share?”

  
“You’re the best!” That made him heat up all over and if Frank was here he was sure he would be hearing a lot of ‘red’ jokes. Always had been a terrible blusher.

  
Soon they were all concentrating on their drawings. Matt wasn’t sure what he really wanted to draw. He knew there was a huge rage over adult coloring books these days; supposedly they were good for stress and anxiety. He had to say he did like feeling the texture of the waxy crayon, compared to the different varieties and compared to Bucky’s colored pencils. He ended up mostly just trying out each different type doing test lines and swiggles to feel them out more. The jumbo crayons actually had the smoothest lines and he liked that they could build up and makes different textures if you ran colored pencils in the crayon lines. Now that he had decided on a medium he dug out another paper and started his design.

  
“Matt Matt! Look! I drew my princess really hard so you could feel her outlines”, She touched his hand so that he would flip it up and take her page and feel around.

  
“She’s really skinny? Is she being tortured or something?”, Bucky chuckled and Natasha shook her head so fast her hair was whipping in the air.

  
“Naw they just make the cartoons like that, they think it’s prettier.”

  
“Oh, they aren’t very realistic then.”

  
“Nope- Here wanna know the colors? I can tell you about her too!” Matt let himself relax and listen to Natasha rant about Merida. Apparently, she was like Clint because she likes bows too. So she colored her dress in purples- Clint’s favorite colors.

  
Natasha showed him Bucky’s page next, it was a Jedi but Bucky had taken some liberty and drawn them like medieval knights- “just with lightsabers instead of swords!”. Matt had a good laugh when Bucky copied the saber sounds and Natasha shrieked in faked terror.

  
Matt didn’t even know he was sharing until Sam asked, “So buddy what did you draw?”

  
When Matt didn’t know what to do and got nervous he sometimes lost his words. Usually, it wasn’t for long but sometimes like now he wasn’t so sure he could speak. After shrugging, Sam asked,” Can I see it? It’s okay if you don’t want to share. It looks like Natasha has a billon we could look at!”

  
When Natasha didn’t grab another princess Matt felt for his page and passed it on to Sam, feeling his head become heavy and let it drop a bit. I would take a bit to get used to Sam apparently.

  
“Matt this is beautiful! It looks like one of those mosaics down at the art center! Bucky do you see this?”

  
A little shuffling and Bucky was sitting up to take a better look at it, “Bud! Sam wasn’t kidding! Can we show Steve? He would get a kick out of this!”

  
Here came the blush again. He was a tomato now and maybe forever but he nodded and they put Matt’s picture on the fridge to show Steve when he got back from the mission.

  
When Frank came back Matt knew he was getting the ‘look at my cute boyfriend’ face even across the room and Matt was not going to cuddle him until post-shower. It was different when they both were back from a mission, he was still fresh and he planned to keep it that way. He strategically moved behind Bucky and Natasha.

  
From the way his super cute boyfriend was hiding behind the team's scariest assassins, Frank knew he had not passed inspection for cuddle time. He wondered how long he was going to have to scrub to allowed in the bed.

  
“Okay Matty, I get the message. Are we allowed to share a car at least?”

  
Matt sometimes forgot he could laugh that much, and he may have forgotten that he wasn’t loving on Frank because-ew. So Frank got a little kiss, and thankfully none of the ew got on him. Matt would have to run if he wanted to keep that way- so right behind Natasha and Bucky again.

  
“I’m not playing tag with you Matt-I promise not to get the stink on you. Come on let's go home.”

  
Matt ducked out and gave him a pointed look, “I said I promise darln’, come on.”

  
There was a lot of laughter and oh they weren’t alone, and Matt was red. Again.

  
\---

  
When they got home Frank took a shower and was allowed entry to the bed on the first try! In the morning after making breakfast and sending Matt to court Frank nabbed Nelson for brunch. When Foggy way about halfway through his pancakes he started giving Frank eyes.

  
Frank sat back and gave a sigh, “Okay so I want to bring this idea to Matt. Look, Steve-“

  
“Did you just call Captian America STEVE?”

  
“Well, he told me too- wait back on topic?”

  
“Fine fine- but I am not letting that go. I wanna know how you got to be so buddy-buddy with an American icon!”

  
“Okay so… well, you know the treasure box? It turns out that Steve’s partners do similar things? They like to ‘enter a younger mindset’? Apparently, there is a whole thing called age regression or age play? I just wonder if Matt is doing the same thing because he has been playing with them a lot lately. Like look”

  
Frank passes his phone with a copy of Matt’s artwork on the team fridge.

  
“Oh my goodness, send that to me now. Also, get it back it belongs on our fridge!”

  
Frank gave him a blank look, “Nelson focus man.”

  
“Fine, Fine. Yeah, I know about that stuff. Thought about it but like why even bring it up to Matt? Wait- back up. Matt is playing with them?”

  
“Thank you. Yes, it’s a thing they do after missions to distress from what I get? I don’t know man. I don’t think Matt has caught on that this a thing they actively do? You know labels and shit. It’s just that Matt has been making it a regular thing, even outside of routine. I don’t want him to find out and know that they told me and didn’t say anything. He even if that wasn’t the case he might even find it- well I’m afraid he is gonna freak out and lose something that is good for him. I’m fucked aren't I”

  
Nelson was watching him with pursed lips nodding. He didn’t need to agree that Frank was fucked- Frank knew.

  
Frank put his head on the table in frustration.

  
“Okay. Now that I am also in on this secret. Ugh, Frank, I hate secrets. New rule of the house- No secrets. Let’s set a time, let Matt have one more night with them and then I am going to let you tell Matt. Don’t dump all the information you know though. Tell him what it is, let him do his anxiety research then talk about it like adults. Okay? Okay. Anything I am missing? Oh yeah, you know standard reminder he can always talk to you about this stuff and if he isn’t comfortable that I also am open for such talks, etc, etc.”

  
Everyone needed a Nelson. Maybe that is why there was a whole clan of them.

  
“If we are good now I need to know more about this picture. Maybe plan how we are gonna steal that page back.”

  
Frank lifted his head and smiled, “I don’t know man. Steve loved it so much, kept telling Matt how beautiful it was last night and need more of them. You might have to fight Cap for it!”

  
“No way!”

  
It was too easy to impress Nelson sometimes.

  
\---

  
Frank bullied Matt into sitting out one more mission at least until his stitches were out. That was just one more week, Matty. You can’t wait one more week?

  
Matthew grumpy followed him to the tower but did not follow them out to the roof transport.

  
Matt was a bit upset with Frank. He wasn’t always the best at knowing what Matt could handle. Tonight he was letting Frank win. Not because he was right about the stitches. He just didn’t want to be yelled at by Foggy.

  
“Hey, Matt!”, Bucky gently grabbed his hand pulling him along to the coffee table in the lounge.

  
It sounded like they had their coloring books from last time. Matt wondered if he should make a couple designs this time. Foggy said if he didn’t get one soon he was going to steal “STEVES-NOT-YOUR-BEST-BUDDY-FOGS”. It made Matt want to wiggle when he thought about it.

  
“We are coloring again, Steve said Sam left some snacks too. You hungry?”

  
He wasn’t but Sam’s snacks seemed too good to ever pass on so far. Natasha took her turn to pull him to the table while Bucky got out the snacks.

  
Matt really was enjoying his time with them. It was something he looked forward to, and why he really didn’t mind following Frank’s suggestion to wait another week. He was just getting used to having new friends who knew him and could have fun with it.

  
He was looking for blank paper when his hands came across something funny. It was paper but there were a lot of raised lines and some texture to the paper. At first, he wondered if it was something one of them had made but then he found Braille.

  
It was a raised coloring book…

  
Matt closed his mouth. Apparently, it had been open. He wasn’t going to cry. Nope.

  
He bowed his head a little gathering himself. Then smiled.

  
“Do you like it? After the last time, I wanted to find something special for you. I wasn’t sure what you liked but I got a garden one, an ocean on, fantasy one because it had some princesses and a few others.”

  
Natasha’s heart was always steady but her breathing was very even, controlled. She was nervous Matt realized. She-They thought of Matt. They wanted to include him, make him comfortable.

  
“Thank you, Natasha. It’s….I don’t know what to say.” He made sure to turn his face towards her, tears carefully held back and his ‘you-are-the-sweetest’ smile. It was usually reserved for mama Nelson.

  
Natasha had a smile in her voice too, “Don’t have to say anything. Ever. We just like when you spend time with us and I wanted to get you something. Incoming?”

  
Matt was noticing her incomings were always a question than a warning. He liked it. He opened his arms to squeeze Natasha’s shoulders before sitting thigh to thigh with her.

  
Bucky came back with some kind of chocolate bread and they all nibbled on pieces while working on their own pages. It was just the three of them this time and Matt found himself joining the conversation a bit more. His face hurt a bit but that was just from all the smiling.

  
\---

  
Frank came back and decided it was better to shower first before trying to get Matt into a car with him. Blood was always a 50-50 chance if it would upset Matt. It was a sanctioned and wasn’t a kill but it was all over his skin, not just his clothes. So to the showers.

  
When he came back out fresh and definitely Matt approved clean, most people had cleared out. It was just Steve on the couch watching Natasha, Bucky, and Matty color. Frank found himself smiling when he heard Matt’s quiet voice joking with the other two on the floor. It had the whole room cracking up. Matt was really becoming comfortable with them. It made Frank’s heart light.

  
“Frank!”, Oh, his heart could melt.

  
“Matty!”

  
Matt pushed a coloring book at Frank’s knees, Frank kneeled down so he could grab it and next to Matt.

  
“Frank look! It’s got raised lines and textures and I was able to see what it was and color it in. Feel it!”

  
Frank was careful to just enjoy the moment and not analyze, but he couldn’t help but think that Matt had really aged down this time.

  
“That so cool Darln’. I’ve never seen one of those before, I like the criss-cross pattern here and they layering you did with the crayon on the leaves. It’s beautiful! You gonna put it on the fridge at home? Nelson will freak if you do.”

  
Matt did his happy wiggle, “You think so?”

  
“Oh yeah, Darln’.” He pulled Matt in close to kiss the side of his head while Matt’s fingers traced over the page again.

  
“Ready to go Matty?” Frank turned to say goodnight to their hosts to see they all were silently communicating.

  
Matt started to stand up when Steve turned towards them, “Maybe we all should have a proper playdate soon?”

  
Frank watched Matt cock his head in confusion at first before turning to face Frank. He studied Matt’s face, did he know what they meant?

  
“What do you think Matty?”, Another head cock and a nod.

  
Frank turned towards the group, who might have been holding their breath for the answer.

  
“Sounds like a plan. Talk more about tomorrow? I’ve gotta hit the hay if I am going to function tomorrow at work.”

  
They bid each other goodnight and had a silent commute back to the apartment. Foggy had already gone to bed and well… he was supposed to tell Matt tonight anyway.

  
Matt curled around him that night, not unusual but Matt usually only cuddled without prompting when cold or upset. Please let it be cold.

  
“So what do you think about the playdate?”

  
Matt tucked himself into Frank's neck, “I don’t think I get everything. You know something. Is it bad?”

  
Deep Breathe, be soft. That is all you can do.

  
“No no not bad Darln’. I just wasn’t sure when I should or if I should. You know me. Need a plan.”

  
Matt was nodding slowly against his shoulder now, maybe it was more of rubbing his cheek then nodding.

  
“Okay, so Steve told me they participate in this thing called age play and age regression. They are kind of similar and have some overlap. Sometimes it is sexual sometimes not. They thought maybe you were a part of that too because you liked hanging out with them when they played. I don’t know a whole lot about it but I have some websites Steve gave me to look at. Would you like them?”

  
Matt was definitely nodding this time. Okay, another breath. You pretty much got in Frank.

  
“Can we talk about it again later? I kinda want to read about it and think first.”

  
Look at this, Nelson had this system down pat. Predicting shit and all.

  
“of course Matty. You know if you don’t wanna talk to me about it or just some parts or another person, Nelson is fair game too.”

  
Matt smiled pulling up the blanket, “I love you. Even when you and Foggy have ‘How to handle Matt talks’”.

  
Frank frowned, “Hey you know…you know it is just so I don’t fuck up right? Not because your anything less than perfect human beautiful smart and the love of my life.”

  
He got a slap on his chest for that one, “ I know…It’s nice that you guys care. A lot of the times it helps… to have a buffer for things. Just no secrets. Foggy says it’s a rule.”

  
And didn’t Frank know it.

  
\---

  
The next morning went smoothly calm beside the rush for Frank to get out the door to his construction job. Matt had the day off and was setting up his computer for research. Frank kissed him and left. He tried not to have anxiety for the rest of the day.

  
When he came home Matt already had food made and was sitting on the couch with both their plates. It was date night for Nelson so they had the whole evening and probably the night in Marci had any say in it.

  
Frank was bursting with anxiety by the time Matt finished his food and decided he belonged in Frank’s lap. He agreed with Matt and held him close, letting Matt take a bunch of his shirt to fiddle with until he was almost dead weight in Frank’s arms.

  
“So I looked it up.”

  
Frank hummed at him. Soft encouragement to speak.

  
“I know ….I know adults play with toys sometimes. I googled it before when I started using the box for calming down and focusing. I never really looked into age play or regression. Some of the stuff they showed. Ummm… It sounds a lot like what I do…”

  
Frank was sensing there was a-

  
“But-“

  
There it was.

  
“I don’t know how I feel about being seen as a kid. I’m not…I’m not incapable. Not a kid.”

  
Frank nodded slowly, “No you are not incapable. If that bothers you no need for playdates or exploring and etc. I just thought you might like it because you hang out with Bucky and Natasha. That doesn’t mean you have to stop hanging out if you don’t want to. “

  
Matt turned towards him, “But?”

  
Frank touched their noses together, “But… I don’t think it makes them incapable either. I don’t think anyone thinks that about them either. It’s just a way to distress, to cope relax, enjoy life you know?”

  
Matt worried his lip and Frank took another breathe and settled into the couch a bit more.

  
“What if they don’t want me to hang out with them anymore. I don’t want them to think I don’t like them if I… I don’t know if I like that stuff in everything… Frank what if something is wrong with me?”

  
He squeezed Matt.

  
“ Do you think that is true for Buck and Nat?”

  
Matt shook his head, “Then it’s not true for you either huh?”

  
He got a puff for his efforts.

  
“We all have our stuff Matty, this doesn’t hurt anyone and if it helps it helps. If it is fun it’s fun. If it’s because of trauma- well what isn’t? Hell Matty, I’ll try anything at least once if that is what you are worried about. I love you for you, and I don’t think any part of you is wrong or broken. I’m not saying you might not feel that way, but feelings aren’t fact.”

  
Matt fiddled with Frank’s shirt again taking it all in. Then nodded and Frank wasn’t sure if it was again just a Matt rubbing his cheek against Frank’s shoulder. Frank wondered if he was gonna lose this shirt too.

  
“I think…I think I wanna try it out. With the playdate and maybe some stuff you just you too?”

  
“Yeah?” Frank made sure to keep his tone light but just with an edge of excitement and teasing.

  
Big nod now.

  
“I’m going to spoil the shit out of you!”

  
Matt groaned throwing his head back, but Frank saw his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know. It has sooooo many mistakes, but honestly? I was doing a 50 works in 6 months challenge and this one took 5 months! So it just needed to be finished plus this is for fun! I get to leave it like this until I wanna fix it lol. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!


End file.
